


Marcus

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, kevin is good with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: Someone on my tumblr requested Kevin taking care of a younger Marcus and Holt being touched by it.Or, Macus falls off his bike.





	1. Uncle Kevin

Marcus falling off of his bike was one of the worst moments in Raymond Holt’s life. At least it was when he first experienced it. When he first saw the boy flying through the air after hitting the uneven sidewalk with his tire. He remembers shouting and getting up, he remembers Kevin moving the fastest he’d ever seen him.

By the time he got to the scene Kevin had already picked up the little boy and was speed walking him back inside leaving Raymond no choice but to follow with the bike.   
“There there now.” Kevin said, placing Marcus on the bathroom counter. Marcus was crying, great hiccuping sobs and wailing like children do (which is to say as if he were dying). Raymond’s hands trembled as he looked on, his heart was pounding.   
“Where does it hurt Marcus?” Marcus hesitated a moment before pointing to his scraped knee, his elbow, and then his chin. “Oh my, that is a lot of places. Not to worry however, we will have you fixed up in no time.” Kevin turned to Raymond and asked for him to get the peroxide which he did, grateful to be doing something useful.

When he returned Kevin was cleaning the cuts with water and gently removing any dirt or gravel around the wound. He was also singing a short and repetitive song as he did so.  
“Three days sunshine, three days rain. The sore knee’s all well again.” He sang, taking the peroxide from Raymond with a soft ‘thank you.’   
“What’s that?” Marcus asked, having calmed down enough to speak. His voice was still warbly and wet however and Raymond gently wiped his face with a kleenex as he was covered in tears and snot.   
“It is peroxide, to help sterilize the wound.” he explained. Marcus flinched, his face scrunching up yet again.   
“I don’t wanna!! It’s gonna hurt I don’t want to!” He exclaimed fearfully, holding onto Raymond. Kevin smiled placatingly.  
“It might sting just a little bit Marcus but if we do not…’kill’ the germs then it will hurt worse.” This only seemed to rile Marcus up more as he began sobbing once again. “….Raymond will show you that it doesn’t hurt Marcus.”

“I…w…ill.” Raymond half questioned-half agreed. “I will. See?” He held out a hand and let Kevin pour a bit of peroxide onto it.   
“See? Does Raymond seem hurt?”  
“…it’s fizzing.”  
“That means it’s cleaning. See?” Kevin poured a bit of peroxide into the sink and Marcus watched with interest as it fizzed.   
“It’s like soda…” Marcus said and Kevin nodded.   
“Yes…like soda.” Apparently latching onto this idea he continued, “If you let us clean out your wounds you can have an orange soda.”  
“….and chips?”  
“Ah, look. A little negotiator~” Marcus smiled proudly and presented his knee, still holding onto Raymond. Kevin dabbed peroxide onto a cotton swab and began to clean.

Marcus squirmed and shouted and hissed and cried but Kevin continued without a harsh word or look, beginning to sing again.   
“Three days sunshine, three days rain. Then the knee’s all clean again.”  
“…Three days…sunny. Three days rain. Now your elbow’s clean again.” Raymond joined in awkwardly, wrapping his arms around Marcus. Marcus blinked and sniffled.   
“Three days sunshine, three days rain. Now your chin’s all well again.” they both sang. Kevin clapped and threw away the cotton swab.  
“Well done Marcus. Here, let me get you a bandage. You can have a tan one or a beige one.”  
“Is there a difference?”  
“Is there a difference!? Well, we have quite a jokester on our hands! Someone’s feeling better!” Raymond exclaimed, tousling Marcus’ hair. 

After bandaging Marcus up and making sure his bike wasn’t damaged Raymond turned on the television and gave the boy his soda, retreating into the hallway to relay the event to his sister. After waiting twenty minutes to speak he was able to get through the story and calm her.   
“Haha were you really that scared Ray~? Aw, kids fall down all the time! Lucky Kevin was there!” She said, ignoring her own fearful outburst after hearing what had happened.   
“Yes. I am.” He said, feeling unimaginably fond.

An hour later he was able to hang up and return to the living room to check on Marcus. When he entered he saw Kevin sitting next to the boy and listening to him explain whatever semblance of a plot was going on on screen.  
“So the blue power ranger is really scared but it’s okay because pink is gonna save him by uh I think she’s gonna smash some rocks and…then the bad guys are gonna go ‘oh no!’ I like these bad guys because they move funny.”  
“I see.”  
“And um…oh! Uncle Kevin look, this guy is like you because he likes rules!”  
“I believe he wants to rule, it has little to do with regulations and more to do with tyranny.” Kevin blinked and looked back at the boy. “Did you refer to me as your uncle?”  
Marcus nodded, focused on the television. “Mhm. What’s tyranny?” 

Raymond felt like his heart was going to burst, as if it were a balloon filling with air. Uncle Kevin…He smiled as Kevin smiled, both of them basking in the joy that Marcus didn’t even know he’d given them.   
“Tyranny is a word meaning a cruel or oppressive rule. Someone in power- who is bigger or stronger than you, being unfair.”  
“Like uncle Ray with snacks.” They both laughed and Raymond chose this moment to step into the room, trying to bite back a smile.  
“Hey now!”   
“Ah! Marcus, here he is now!”   
“Oh no! The tyranny!” Marcus shouted, scream-laughing as Raymond hoisted him into the air, reading him his Miranda rights.


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond explains being LGBT to Marcus

“Marcus…I think it’s time we explain something to you.” Raymond sighed and knelt down beside the boy, who looked at him curiously. “I know you may not understand this now but it’s important that I say this because we’re family.” He rested his chin on his fist and observed Marcus, who was smiling now.

“I have come out to your mother and grandmother, both of whom understood and accepted me and I hope that you will do the same. I am gay, Marcus. I am a gay man. Kevin is my fiance.”   
“Kev?” Marcus asks, looking around.  
“Yes, Kevin. Please don’t call him Kev he hates that.”  
“Kev??” Marcus asks again, sitting up.   
“You are a little rapscallion…real devil may care attitude.” Raymond compliments, watching as he sits up and then sits back down again. “You would have fit right in in the 70’s. Though I’m glad you don’t have to deal with that level of blatant racism. Now you only have to deal with different blatant racism of today and the future.”

“Are you explaining racism to the baby?” Kevin asks, now standing in the doorway.   
“No, don’t be ridiculous. I won’t explain that until he’s at least three. I was explaining being gay to him.”

“Was he explaining racism to Marcus?” Debbie called from the kitchen, where she was helping Kevin make cookies for her husband’s school bake sale. (When Raymond had pointed out that perhaps she should just make her own damn cookies she had said she’d bring Marcus and he’d acquiesced immediately).  
“No, just explaining being gay.” Kevin called back, spinning on his heels and returning to the kitchen.

“Oh, well that’s fine! Tell him about the pride parades Ray!” Raymond picked up Marcus and followed Kevin into the kitchen.  
“The pride parades are noisy affairs but they do symbolize how far we’ve come. I was there when the first one happened, not in it however- Hm?” He paused as if to listen. “Kevin, he wants to see you.”

“Marcus? Oh, well give him here.” Kevin took the baby and pointed at a bowl that Raymond took over stirring. “Now Marcus what did you wish to speak with me about?”

Marcus smiled and screeched happily, Kevin nodded. “Ah, I see…yes.” Kevin bounced him a bit and Debbie smiled at her son’s laughter. “He wants to know the nuclear launch codes.” Debbie and Raymond both burst into laughter and Kevin smiled, raising an eyebrow. “This baby is a criminal Debbie.”

“Aw hell!! Damn Marcus, I didn’t know it was like that!” She gently took Marcus from Kevin who wiped his hands and began to take out baking sheets for the batter. “Raymond, Marcus wants to know where the keys to city hall are.”  
“Under the doormat. By which I mean our current governor.” Kevin laughed and Raymond smiled.

They continued to joke and laugh and (in Debbie and Marcus’ case) eat cookies until the late evening when Debbie left with what was left of the cookies. “Thanks for everything guys!” She called over her shoulder as she got into her car. “Let’s do this again sometime!”  
“Goodbye Debbie, goodbye Marcus!” They both called, waving. 

“Ah, what a mess we’ve made.” Raymond remarked, examining their kitchen.  
“If only Marcus were here, he would clean all of this. Just like our current governor will clean up the streets.”  
“So are we going to think about maybe cleaning our kitchen in four years?” Kevin chuckled and Raymond laughed, both of them getting to work.


	3. Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is made to settle a tiff between his uncles.  
> Debbie is also there, for moral support.

“Marcus, think carefully before answering.”  
“Yes Marcus and keep in mind that I’m a police officer.”  
“Are you gonna arrest me?”  
“That depends entirely on you.” 

Marcus stared down at the two bowls of freshly cooked rice and then back up at his uncles, who glared back. Outside, evening was beginning to fall and Marcus thought ruefully that he hadn't even been able to remove his coat before being ushered into the dining room. Cheddar circled the table excitedly hoping to be included in the meal.

“…Mom?” His mom smiled as she came in from the hallway, having been left alone to take off her jacket and wash her hands. “Little help here?”  
“Uh-uh, I’m not getting involved!” She said, practically bouncing with cheer. “This is your problem now!”

Marcus rolled his eyes and sighed. “Uncle Ray-”  
“Eat the rice.”

Realizing there was no way out of this Marcus lifted his hand and slowly ate one spoonful out of the bowl on the right.

“How does it taste?” Kevin asked.  
“Like rice.” Marcus responded.  
“Well, see if you can beat THAT Raymond.” Kevin said, smiling with a smugness that Marcus thought might be the fault of a grave miscommunication. He looked at his mom again, who was hooting. “Yes.” Kevin said, acknowledging her. “Thank you.”

“Let’s see what you got Ray-Ray!” She cheered, Raymond made a face at the nickname and Debbie grinned.  
Marcus ate a spoonful from the bowl on his left. The room fell silent and he prolonged his chewing, feeling his neck heat up. 

Finally he swallowed, setting his spoon down. “Uh.” All three of them leaned in, awaiting his verdict.  
“Uh, it tastes good. It has a nice kick to it you know?” Kevin stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at his husband, whose head was now in his hands.

“You see? I told you!” Raymond shook his head in despair as Marcus handed his mom a spoon and they both began eating Raymond’s rice, eyes on the unfolding scene.

“I see…I’ve failed.”

“What? It’s good uncle Ray!”  
“I don’t need your pity, you said it yourself,” He groaned. “I bet it’s BURSTING with flavor!”  
Marcus blinked and shrugged. “…Yeah? Kinda. I mean it’s not THAT-”

“No! Don’t continue, please.” He held out his arm and Debbie hummed in delight.  
“Ooh this is so good Raymond! It tastes like just how dad used to make it you know? Like how the flavors would dance on your tongue!” 

Raymond looked horrified and turned to Kevin, who was smiling smugly at him.  
“You win. Your rice is clearly superior.” Raymond said, extending his hand. Kevin shook it with clear delight.  
“Yes, thank you for acknowledging it.”

“Does this mean we can like, eat like normal people now?” Marcus asked.  
“Yes.” Raymond and Kevin said in unison.  
“Aww, you two are just two peas in a pod huh? I’m glad we could finally see each other, it’s been a while hasn’t it Kevin? I almost forgot how happy you make my big brother, happy as a clam-”

“If you use any more idioms I’ll raze this house to the ground.” Raymond threatened, accepting a plate from Kevin, who had moved to retrieve the dinnerware.

“So you guys were fighting over who had the best rice?” Raymond raised an eyebrow. Kevin sternly told Cheddar that he had his own food and please not to bother the guests.  
“Yes, was that not clear?”  
“Well you kinda just called us over here, sat me down in a chair and demanded I eat rice so…no, not at all.” 

Raymond nodded gravely, leaning back in his chair.  
“It all started this morning.”  
Marcus laughed nervously.  
“Oh, we don’t need to-”  
_____________  
(flashback)  
“What would you like for dinner?” Kevin asked.  
“Rice.” Raymond replied. “Did you try a new recipe last time?”  
“No, why?”  
“It just tasted…more than usual.”  
Kevin stared at Raymond, eyes narrowed.  
“I disagree. My recipe remains the same, the rice differed.”  
Raymond scoffed. “All rice tastes the same.”  
“I strongly disagree.”

Raymond’s eyes widened in shock, mouth agape. “Kevin!”   
(end of flashback)  
_____________  
“And so here we are.”  
“Alright Kevin! I see you!” Debbie exclaimed, holding up a hand for a high five. Kevin placed his hand against hers softly and she laughed. 

“Yes. While normally I detest such rudeness I felt that it was warranted in that scenario. As some might say, ‘ya got burnt.’”   
Raymond looked scandalized. Marcus smiled despite his confusion and Debbie was suspiciously silent as she scooped a handful of rice into her hand and ducked under the table.

“What kind of madman would say such a thing?” Kevin opened his mouth to respond but Marcus interrupted before the conversation could spiral further.

“You called us all the way over here to see whose rice tasted…um.” He looked at Kevin’s bowl of utterly unseasoned nothing-ness. “...Better?” They nodded. “That makes no sense, why not call over someone closer?” 

“Well, Marcus there’s no one we thought we could trust more than you. You’ve always had a penchant for FLAVOR.” Raymond stated, folding his napkin into his lap. Debbie rose from beneath the table and wiped her now-empty hand with the napkin she was given. Kevin eyed her suspiciously but she paid this no mind. 

Marcus screwed up his face and turned to his mom to shrug and generally look confused in her direction but she only smiled before turning to her brother and his husband, eyes sparkling the way only a younger sibling's could. Cheddar made his way out from under the table, heading into the kitchen to scour the tiles for any scraps.

“You really wanted to see us, huh?” Debbie asked, filling everyone’s glasses. Raymond sighed and Kevin nodded resolutely.  
“Yes.” He responded.  
“Desperately.” Raymond responded in tandem. 

The three of them laughed softly and Marcus smiled, nodding in realization.  
“Damn Uncle Ray, next time you want to see me you could just ask.” Kevin perked up in a way that Marcus knew meant he was about to be embarrassed.

“Oh Debbie, that reminds me, did Marcus tell you about the bacon incident?”  
“No!”   
“Well, he and Detective Rosa Diaz-”

“Uncle Kevin!” He groaned, sliding down his chair. He could hear Kevin and his mom laughing and the clink of silverware as they chatted. He could smell food, some sort of air freshener and he could feel the love and warmth that was so present when they were together.  
He loved his family. His weird, weird family.


End file.
